Selling chocolate to Tokyo Mew Mew
by Booboo-nyaa
Summary: I am selling chocolate to the people of tokyo mew mew, read and find out what happens to them when someone mysteriously is stealing the chocolate. EDIT: I am quitting this story, and if you want to use it, feel free.
1. Chapter 1, Ichigo

**Booboo-nyaa: I'm back and I have another story!**

**Joseph: Hey, what's your story about?**

**Booboo-nyaa: HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

**Joseph: I walked in.**

**Booboo-nyaa: strange...Oh well, enjoy the story.**

_Chapter 1, Ichigo._

"Hello ma'am, would you like to buy a chocolate bar for a dollar?"

That's how I would usually start off, be polite flatter the person, do whatever it tool to get them to buy. I'm selling chocolate bars for my taekwondo school to raise money for more equipment and as usual, nobody wants to buy any.

So that's why I'm even more determined to get this red-head in front of me to buy some chocolate.

"Well, I don't know," she began, "I don't think I really need it-"

"It doesn't have to just be for you," I interupted, "It could be for your parents,friends, boyfriend-"

"I'LL HAVE TEN!!" she shouted. Yep, mention a boyfriend and they buy more.

"Okay, what flavors would you like? I have milk chocolate, carmell, almond, dark almond, and crisp."

"Uhhhm... 5 almonds and 5 carmells."

"Okay that will be $10."

"Sure okay." she handed me the ten dollars.

"Arigato ma'am, please tell any of your friends that if they want chocolate to come and find me!"

"Okay, but you don't have to call me ma'am, my name is Ichigo Momomiya."

"Sure thing Momomiya-san!" I called as I walked away with ten less candy bars.

LATER.......

"Yum! I hope Aoyama-kun likes chocolate!" Ichigo said as she walked home. She froze as she heard the sound of running behind her.

"CHOCOLATE!!!" a crazy voice screamed and then the mysterious person knocked her down and snatched her chocolate bars, and then made his escape through the woods.

"Who in the world was that?!" Ichigo didn't get a look at the person, but with a sigh she walked back to get more chocolate from the girl.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: well, there was chapter one, hope you liked it.**

**Joseph: Why did that person get her chocolate bars stolen?**

**Booboo-nyaa: Because I wanted her to, and Joseph, you need to learn the names of the tokyo mew mew charecters.**

**Joseph: Okay! ^.^**

**Booboo-nyaa: Review, and while you're waiting for the next chapter, here's a little preview.**

"NOOOOOO!!! Thief! Get back here!!!" Mint screamed as the shadowey figure stole her favorite purse and ran for it, that purse was where she also put those candy bars she bought.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2, Minto

**Booboo-nyaa: Well, here's chapter 2 of this drabble is up and I hope to sell more candy, and the story is going to be from several points of view so if you get confused, that's why.**

**Joseph: I LIKE PENGUINS!!!! XD**

**Booboo-nyaa: ....Joseph, do you need to see the people with the strait-jacket again?**

**Joseph: NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Chapter 2, Minto_

Mint was walking down the street to go to her part-time job at cafe mew mew, thinking her usual snobby self-absorbed thoughts.

_Huh! Look at all these people walking around, I don't need to walk around when I have a chauffeur and a fancy black limo that can take me anywhere._

As she was walking she noticed a girl of about her age walking around selling chocolate bars.

_Pfft, why does she even bother, she'll never have as much money as me! And look at how she's dressed! A karate uniform? SOOOOOO 3 centuries ago. And look at that curly brown hair, and the glasses, and that light shade of blue eyes! That so doesn't match, I could make that look good but SHE can't._

...........................................

Wow, I thought, I'm making some good money right here, HEY! Did that girl with the blue hair just sneer and walk away?! Wait a second.....RICH KID!!!!

I ran over to her and blocked her path.

"What is it commoner?" she said with a sigh,

Yep, definitely a rich kid. "I'm selling chocolate for my Taekwondo school, would you like to buy one?"

"If I buy the box will you go away?" she asked taking out her purse.

"Sure thing ma'am!"

"Uhhm... You don't have to call me 'Ma'am' I mean who does that now-a-days, and what's with the accent?" she asked,

"I'm from America." I stated simply

"Ohhhhh. Well don't call me ma'am, it makes me sound like an old woman, and my name is Mint Aziwa." She put the money in my hand, took the box, and started to walk away.

"Sure thing Aziwa-sama" Yes! Money!

............................................

"Yum! This chocolate isn't half bad, though if I wanted I could get far better." Mint said as she started eating on an almond chocolate of her way home from work.

"Chocolate..." a whisper came from behind her.

"Chocolate...!" the voice was coming closer, and Mint started to back up.

"Wh-Who's there? Identify yourself peasant!" underneath her sarcastic face Mint was terrified,

"CHOCOLATE!!!!" the voice was somehow familiar but before she could put a face to it the figure, who was just a silhouette, ran forwards and took her bag.

"NOOOOOO!!! Thief! Get back here!!!" Mint screamed as the shadowy figure stole her favorite purse and ran for it, that purse was where she also put those candy bars she bought. Mint couldn't be certain, but from the light from the street-lamp she thought she saw a trace of purple hair, and then the stranger disappeared.

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUUN!**

**Joseph: Who was the thief? **

**Booboo-nyaa: Read on further to find out.**

**Joseph: *started to so the chicken dance***

**Booboo-nyaa: Ummmmm... Okay he's officially crazy, but please review.**


End file.
